Te echo de menos
by ZackFair13
Summary: Link decidió ir a buscar a Allen, no solo porque era su objetivo... Sino porque él era alguien importante. Contiene Yaoi AllenxLink
1. Chapter 1

Nyah~ Estoy deprimida... Haré este fanfic, que por cierto es el primero... ¡Porque mataron a MI Howar Link! ¿Por qué? Bueno, esto dedicado a la pareja Link x Allen. ~~ Ya se que me compliqué un poco con la parejita, pero son tan estremadamente monos. *w* Que conste que este fanfic es de mi imaginación, y haré la vista gorda de que murió. TwT Nah, pues que es lo que mi pervertida mente piensa que Link-kun no hubiera palmado.

Repito, este es mi primer Fanfic y tampoco soy muy buena escritora... Así que acepto críticas~

Bueno, como supondrán D. Gray Man no me pertenece. ;3; (Aún estoy en ello [?] XD)

Prólogo

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que le había despertado esa mañana. Se encontraba en una cama, no recordaba bien lo último que hizo, mucho menos de como llegó ahí. Echó un pequeño vistazo a la habitación, era completamente blanca, bastante vacía, una mesita de noche a un lado de la blanca cama, a un lado una ventana abierta que dejaba entrar el fresco aire de las mañanas con un olor a cesped recién cortado; un espejo, y por último una puerta. Parecía que se encontraba en alguna habitación de la Orden Negra.

Hizo el amago de levantarse pero cayó sobre la cama con un gesto de dolor. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, dolía. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Volvió a levantarse, esta vez con éxito acercándose al espejo mirando. El ruvio pasó una mano por su mejilla suspirando, su cara llena de rozaduras y, se apartó la camisa tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel dolor punzante, se pecho estaba cubierto de vendas.

Dejó salir un suspiro de su boca cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar que ocurrió. Una ráfaga de confusos recuerdos pasó por su mente; ¿Apócrifo?, ¿Allen?, ¿Catorceavo? Respiró profundamente tranquilizándose. Debía saber el paradero de Allen, él era el encargado de protegerlo y vijilarlo, y ahora no único que recordaba era que estaba encarcelado.

Se dirijió a la puerta abriéndola y dispuesto a salir, no... No podía pensar en que no estaba. Allen no se podría haber ido... Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, estaba húmeda... ¿Estaba llorando? Estúpido. Se dijo a sí mismo. Acabar apreciando a un objetivo. Pero las lágrimas parecían que no querían mantenerse en su sitio, debía encontrarle, decirle lo mucho que le apreciaba. Poder ayudarle a soportar la carga de que los altos cargos quisieran acabar con él. Quería abrazarle...

...

El alvino pestañeó un par de veces antes de poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía a una familia, delante suyo. Tumbada encima de un charco rojo que lentamente se agrandaba. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del brote de habas. Se arrodilló frente a ellos, solo eran una pareja y dos niños... Los había matado. No sabía porque... Únicamente sintió el deseo de acabar con sus vidas, no pudo evitarlo... No pudo hacer nada. Su pelo blanco resplandeció a la luz de la luna cuando se llevó las manos a la cara llorando desconsoladamente. Era un asesino, un noah; deseaba morir. Que no hubiera ocurrido nada... Aunque sabía que aquellos sentimientos no se podrían hacer realidad. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar. Empezó a caminar a través de la serpenteante y oscura calle, con una mirada sombría inexpresiva, no aguantaba más...

Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto sacaré la segunda parte~ Espero reviews. ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**D Gray Man desafortunadamente todavía no me pertenece, solo para entretener lo he hecho.**

**Todo lo que tengo que decir lo he puesto más abajo; disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo –w-**

Llevaba tiempo con la mirada perdida entre los árboles del paraje que se perdían a medida que el tren avanzaba. Estaba ensimismado, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido sin que él hubiera podido evitarlo. Ya estaba seguro. Y para aclararlo había cogido el tren; se dirigía a Rumançia, donde su "protegido" se suponía que se encontraba. Aunque no era seguro, para Link era más que suficiente para ir a investigar la zona… Más aún si aquella era la única "pista"; si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, para encontrar al peli-blanco.

**-Flashback-**

Se limitó a vestirse de traje, como habitualmente; además cubría las vendas del pecho y le quedaba bastante bien. La gente estaba ajetreada, y muy, MUY preocupada. O al menos eso había podido ver Link. Nada más salir de su habitación ya vio bastante gente, personas de la sección científica llevando papeles de un lado a otro, se preguntaba cómo podían mantener todos esos papeles entre las manos sin que ninguno se cayese, bastantes diferentes grupos de buscadores; en un vistazo rápido diría que entre 15-20, probablemente hablando sobre tonterías, pero, ningún rastro de Leverrier.

Suspiró, quería que le informase de todo lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo, podía llamarle "padre". Ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sacarle un leve sonrisa, que en su siempre inexpresivo rostro era más que suficiente.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que, aunque habitualmente siempre estaban atareados con diferentes misiones y se les veía poco por ahí, no vio ningún exorcista; y mira que ellos siempre resaltan no por su aspecto; que tampoco es que fuera demasiado común, sino por el escándalo que se formaba por donde pasaban. Ninguno. Le confundía bastante que no los hubiese… Aunque en parte podía llegar a comprenderlo, el Conde estaba más activo que nunca.

Algo le sacó de sus pensamientos; un grupo de buscadores estaban comentando algo de Allen. No pudo oír demasiado bien de lo que hablaban, fue más despacio escuchando con mucho disimulo.

-Allen… Desaparecido… Rumanía… Buscar… Noah…- El ruido que hacía la gente no le dejó oír ben lo que decían, pero aquellas palabras eran más que suficientes para que entendiese lo que sucedía.

Lo que recordaba no era de un sueño, era real, un tal "apócrifo" había secuestrado a Allen. Y lo peor es que él era el único que sabía que había sido llevado por la fuerza, si no se equivocaba los altos cargos no tardarían en decir que se había marchado voluntariamente ya que se le habría presentado una oportunidad. Si no lo hubiera presenciado probablemente opinaría lo mismo. Quería para a explicárselo pero no podía ser, ellos le impedirían realizar su trabajo de custodiar a Allen. Debía ir a aquel lugar que dijeron… Rumanía.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que otro chico, joven, de unos 23 años, se había sentado frente a él, lo miraba de reojo y aquella sonrisa tan misteriosa… Si no hubiera estado ocupado con sus problemas se hubiera dado cuenta de que el que estaba frente a él era un "noah".

Se oyó el ruido molesto que producía el tren al parar con dificultad en la parada. Link se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de desperezarse, se levantó como si nada aunque aquel dolor en el pecho no se iba. Aunque no parecía más bien provocado por las heridas superficiales… Agitó la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza: No había cogido cariño a esa persona. Sólo era un objetivo. Un objetivo que debía vigilar, proteger con su vida, nada más. Aquellas miradas de simpatía, los roces, caricias… Aquello sólo era para que Allen cogiese confianza en él y le confesara por qué sabía utilizar el arca, si era o no el catorceavo. Nada más. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que le habían mandado.

… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Caminar, caminar, caminar. "No te detengas, sigue caminando." Se había cansado de llorar, tal vez lo mejor sería acabar con todo, abandonar. Sí, sin duda si el no hubiera nacido nadie habría muerto. Aunque pensaba que las lágrimas ya se habían agotado empezaron a salir, nuevamente. Sentía su cuerpo arder, su cuerpo no le respondía, en la frente notó que algo ocurría, quería llevarse la mano pero esta no quiso hacer caso. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Duele. Duele mucho. "Lo siento Mana… No voy a poder cumplir la promesa."

Se retorció entre gritos ahogados, en el suelo. Empezó a llover. Aunque eso en un principio le importaba más bien poco. Una persona estaba se acercaba corriendo a él. Trató de verlo, solo pudo distinguir una imagen borrosa, parecía que llevaba traje, era rubio. Según se le iba acercando podía distinguir que le conocía…

-¡Allen-kun! ¡ALLEN! ¡No pierdas la consciencia! ¡No dejes que el noah se apodere de ti!- Ya la figura era clara, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Quiso responder pero las palabras no le salían. Le cogió, llevándolo en la espalda, tratando de parecer inexpresivo pero se notaba que estaba preocupado. En cuanto lo cogió acabó cerrando los ojos. "Se está tan bien… Es el calor de un humano…" Pensó. "Link… Viniste a por mí…" Se aferró a Link con fuerza, era de verdad, lloró; pero en esta ocasión por alegría.

**¡Bien! ¡Pues aquí la segunda parte! Nadie me puede decir que no haya subido la segunda parte rápido; en tres días. ¿La pega? Me quedó cortito. Aunque por lo menos más largo que el anterior. ^-^ Como me gusta decir (¿Cómo escusa? Owo?) a veces se cuenta más la rapidez que lo que dure. Vamos, a ver si se me une gente. Ewé**

**Muchísimas gracias JASS! En serio, me emocioné *o* Espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Y más le vale a la creadora que me lo reviva! Quie como dijistes seguro que tienen algúna especie de pplan. Como con MI Kanda también (Coño todo son míos)**

**Pues nada; espero reviews con críticas si lo deseaus, arigato por leer. *w* **


End file.
